This invention relates to a charging and monitoring apparatus for storage type batteries such as lead-acid type batteries used in automobiles . It is known that such type of batteries deteriorate rapidly when they are continuously charged at a low charge rate or if they are overcharged. In order to provide proper charge to such storage batteries, the charge potential must be provided in a rate as fast as possible and tapering slowly to zero as the battery is becoming fully charged. Previously, the charging rate of battery chargers was either manually controlled or monitored by complex cyclical or electrical devices.
Furthermore, the increasing use of alternators in automobiles for providing electrical current to electrical accessories as well as maintaining the battery therein charged, presents a problem to battery charging apparatus that such alternator system normally includes diodes which can be easily damaged if the battery charger is connected in the reversed polarities to the alternator system. For this reason, when batteries are to be charged in situ on the vehicle it has been necessary to disconnect the battery cable connections in order to avoid damage to the alternator system.
Known battery charges also have been lacking in providing effective monitoring means to indicate the voltage condition of the battery.